Surgeon of Death & the trip to Wizard world
by NightmareSkully2412
Summary: Sorry I have to sum it in English.The famous Harry Potter just disappeared and Trafalgar Law is thrown into HP world. And also attending Hogwarts. Rate T for safe. Actually I think this is for everyone. Sr suck at sum T.T
1. Chapter 1

**A, đây là cái fic crossover giữa Harry Potter và Trafalgar Law của One Piece. Chuyện kỳ lạ xảy ra, Harry biến mất! Nhưng một thời gian sau c****ó kẻ đến thế chỗ Harry, kẻ đó là Law. Hơn nữa, tuổi của Law sẽ bị giảm xuống còn 13 tuổi thôi.**

**Disclaimer****: Như các bạn đã biết, Law và OP là của Oda còn Harry Potter của J.,**

**(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)**

**Chapter 1: Sự khởi đầu**

**(****1 năm trước, thế giới phù thủy)**

**Những con người sống trong căn nhà số 4 đường Privet Drive có một bí mật mà mỗi giây họ đều cố gắng**** bưng bít để cho nó không bị xì ra với những người hàng xóm tốt bụng chung quanh: chứa chấp một đứa nhóc phù thủy 10 tuổi ngay trong nhà. Mặc dù thằng nhỏ không biết mình là gì, nhưng cái sự này chẳng giúp ích gì cho việc xoa dịu 3 người nhà Dursley khỏi tâm trạng căng thẳng (họ ghét tất cả những gì bất thường). Nên 9 năm thằng nhỏ sống với họ chỉ có thể miêu tả bằng một từ: địa ngục.**

**Thằng nhỏ không may mắn đó tên Harry Potter. Nó thậm chí còn chẳng có cái phòng ngủ cho tử tế mà là cái kho ở gầm cầu thang. Bữa sáng đó, nhà Dursley ****không ngờ rằng đó sẽ là bữa sáng tuyệt nhất đời họ. Như thường lệ, Petunia đập tay mình lên cánh cửa nơi thằng nhỏ pháp sư ngủ để kêu nó dậy. Sau lúc lâu thét gọi mà không thấy động tĩnh gì, việc tiếp theo mà bả làm là thét gọi Vernon chồng mình đạp cái cửa kho cho nó bung ra. Họ sung sướng khi thấy trong kho chẳng có ai, nghĩ rằng tai họa đã buông tha mình rồi chăng. Họ cũng chả thèm kiếm Harry chi cho mệt. Và ông bà Dursley che giấu việc thằng cháu mình biến mất bằng cách xảo hàng xóm rằng nó được người họ hàng khác nhận nuôi. **

**Bà Figg khi biết Harry không còn ở số 4, Privet Drive đã tin ngay cho cụ Dumbledore. ****Và hầu như ngay lập tức, cả công đồng pháp thuật xôn xao trước cái việc người anh hùng nhí Harry Potter của họ mất tích không giấu vết. Nhiều giả thuyết được đưa ra để giải thích cho cái tai họa này. Phổ biến nhất là Harry bị phe Hắc ám thủ tiêu rồi. Bộ Pháp thuật còn lập hẳn 1 ban để lùng kiếm Harry. Thời gian dài không đem lại kết quả nào khả quan, Bộ tuyên bố Harry không còn nữa. Vậy là mọi người đều tiếc thương cho cậu bé vàng xấu số. Hay chí it là hầu hết mọi người, trừ Albus Dumbledore.**

**(.)(.)****(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)**

**(Thế giới hải tặc)**

**Buổi sáng với nắng vàng, gió nhẹ, mây trôi được hầu hết mọi người cho là yên bình. Hầu hết trừ những người có mặt trên con tàu lặn màu vàng mang biểu tượng của Heart Pirates. Buổi sáng hôm nay đối với họ là cả một thảm họa! Nguyên nhân là do thuyền trưởng của họ – Trafalgar Law có danh hiệu "Bác sĩ phẫu thuật Tử thần" với cái đầu đáng giá 200 triệu Beli đã biến mất! Mọi người nháo nhào lục tung mọi nơi nhưng tuyệt nhiên không thấy tăm hơi vị thuyền trưởng đáng kính của họ ở đâu cả.**

**"****Bepo, đánh hơi kĩ lại lần nữa xem nào. Thuyền trưởng không thể rời khỏi đây mà không báo cho ai biết trước được." – Người đội chiếc nón có chữ Penguin nói với chú gấu lông trắng mặc bộ áo liền quần màu cam.**

**Chú gấu lập tức cúi đầu trong tuyệt vọng:"Xin lỗi, mùi của thuyền trưởng không còn ở đây nữa. Có lẽ thuyền trường bỏ chúng ta đi thật rồi."**

**Tất cả mọi người quay qua nạt lại:"Đừng nói chuyện gở như thế chứ."**

**Gấu ta cúi đầu còn thấp hơn, rõ là chìm trong đau khổ và tuyệt vọng:"Xin lỗi."**

**(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)****(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)**

**(Thế giới phù thủy, 1 năm sau)**

**Môt đêm mưa gió bão bùng chưa từng thấy, mua rơi như muốn đục thủng mái nhà, những tia chớp xé tan bầu trời. Đã 3 năm trôi qua kể từ khi Harry Potter biến mất khỏi căn nhà số 4, Privet Drive. Đêm đó, cả nhà Dursley bị đánh thức bởi một tiếng động kinh thiên động địa mà nguồn gốc không phải từ cơn bão ngoài kia. Nó xuất phát từ trong nhà, chính xác là từ cái kho dưới gầm cầu thang cả mấy năm nay chả xài tới.**

**Vị thuyền trưởng của băng hải tặc Hear****t tỉnh dậy sau cơn đau đầu quá mạng và thấy mình nằm ở một nơi xa lạ, ngột ngạt, bụi bặm. Ý nghĩ đầu tiên lướt qua óc Law "bị bắt cóc rồi". ****_Ai lại có thể làm vậy kia chứ? Ah, thanh Nodachi của ta còn đây, bọn bắt cóc mà lại không trói con tin và lấy vũ khí sao? Quần áo ta sao lùng thùng thế nhỉ?_**** Law đạp bay cái cửa gỗ sang bên, dễ dàng bước ra ngoài. Chừng 10 giây sau, ánh đèn bật lên soi tỏ cái nơi trông như hành lang và cầu thang của 1 căn nhà. ****_Nơi ta vừa thoát ra là cái gầm cầu thang à?_**

**Cùng với ánh đèn là tiếng đàn ông:"Ai … ai đấy? Đứa nào dám phá nhà tao giữa đêm hôm khuya khoắt…?" Chủ nhân của giọng nói lao khỏi cái cầu thang, tay cầm gậy****. Ngay khi đụng vào cái người đứng ở hành lang, mắt ông Vernon trợn lên như suýt lọt khỏi tròng. Đứng trước mặt ông là 1 thằng nhóc tóc đen, chừng 13, 14 tuổi, ăn mặc kì lạ, quần áo quá khổ. ****_Đó chẳng phải là thằng Harry chết tiệt sao?_**** Trước khi ông Vernon có thể nhúc nhích một cơ bắp nào, thằng nhóc đã giơ tay lên và hô "Room".1 hình tròn màu xanh bao bọc lấy ông, cùng lúc đó nó rút cây gậy dài mang theo bên mình ra. Ông chưa kịp kinh hoàng nhận ra cái thanh kim loại sáng loáng dưới ánh đèn kia là lưỡi của 1 thanh kiếm cực kì dài, đã thấy cơ thể mình mỗi nơi một mảnh nằm lăn lóc trên mặt đất. Ông há hốc mồm, quên luôn cả việc cảnh báo cho vợ và con trai thì thấy họ giờ cũng lăn lóc trên mặt đất.**

Thằng nhóc lò dò bật đèn hành lang lên. Trước mặt ông Vernon là phiên bản nổi loạn và hơi già hơn của cái thằng cháu Harry mà ông còn nhớ. Nó cởi cái nón đang che mất tầm nhìn của mình ra, để lộ một cái sẹo hình tia chớp dưới vành nón. Tóc nó ngắn, nhưng cũng đen và xù, mắt thì thâm quầng như cả đời chưa ngủ, không đeo kính, tai nó đeo hai cái khuyên bằng vàng ở mỗi bên (trước sự giận điên lên của ông Vernon).

Nó cười cái nụ cười có thể hiểu là mày-chết-tới-nơi-rồi, dí lưỡi kiếm vào đầu ông Vernon hỏi:"Sao ta lại ở đây, đây là đâu?"

Máu nóng bốc lên làm mặt ông Vernon chuyển từ trắng nhợt sang đỏ bầm một cách ấn tượng. Ông lấy lại được khả năng phát âm của mình, nhưng thật sai lầm khi điều thoát ra khỏi miệng ông là:"Tao mới phải là người hỏi câu đó mới đúng. Harry, mày làm gì với gia đình tao thế hả? Mày đi đâu biệt tích rồi giờ về phá hoại à? Nên biết điều trả bọn tao lại như cũ mau lên, không tao gọi cảnh sát."

Thằng nhóc giờ không cười nữa, trở nên nghiêm túc một cách đáng sợ. Nó dí lưỡi kiếm sát vào mặt ông, giọng lạnh như băng:"Trả lời sai rồi. Ông chả ở trong cái thế lớn tiếng đe dọa người khác được đâu. Ông mà còn ra lệnh cho ta lần nữa, ta sẽ làm cho ông phải van xin ta giết phứt ông đi cho rồi đấy. Có vẻ như ông không biết câu trả lời cho câu hỏi đầu, vậy còn câu thứ hai thì sao?"

Dượng phun ra một tràng:" Đi mất mấy năm làm cho mày điên rồi à Harry? Số 4, Privet Drive, Anh, nhớ chưa?" Ông còn định bồi thêm câu "mày trả lại tao như cũ coi" nhưng nhớ đến lời đe dọa của nó, ông dứt ngang xương.

Thằng nhóc đứng nhìn ông kiểu khinh bỉ. Nhưng 3 giây sau thái độ nó quay ngoắt 1800 :"Thôi được, thứ nhất tên ta là Trafalgar Law. Thứ hai, ông có vẻ nhầm ta với thằng nhóc Harry nào đó nên ta sẽ ráp mấy người lại như cũ với điều kiện ông giả ta là thằng Harry gì đó cho đến khi mọi chuyện sáng tỏ. Còn nữa, ông chỉ cần cho bất kỳ người nào biết về việc này, ta đảm bảo ông sẽ được trải nghiệm địa ngục thật sự đấy."

Việc bị một thằng nhóc lên lớp ngay trong nhà mình quả là điều chẳng dễ chịu gì với ông Vernon. Nhưng thằng nhóc trông cực kỳ nguy hiểm, ông đành chịu đựng để lòng tự ái của mình xẹp xuống. Thằng nhóc lại phầy tay và hô "Room", vòng tròn xanh lại xuất hiện , cả 3 người nhà Dursley lại trở về bình thường.

Ngày hôm sau, lần này thì ngược lại, địa ngục với nhà Dursley và tin vui với cộng đồng pháp thuật. Nhà Dursley giờ chẳng còn biết làm gì hơn là co rúm ở góc nhà, sợ són cả ra quần. Tin Harry trở về sau 3 năm mất tích lan nhanh như lửa trên trảng cỏ khô, một lần nữa mọi người lại ăn mừng cho niềm hy vọng đánh thắng kẻ-chớ-gọi-tên-ra. Một bức thư gọi nhập học được gửi đến số 4, Privet Drive. Đây có thể là chuyện kỳ lạ nhưng do đã quá quen với mấy vụ này, và để đóng cho tốt vai Harry của mình, Law chấp nhận nhập học Hogwarts.

**(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)**

A/N: Đọc và review nha, góp ý và mình sẽ tiếp thu. Nếu có trùng ý tưởng ở đâu đó thì xin các bạn bỏ qua cho.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rất tiếc, mình chưa bị ai đuổi theo xin chữ ký khi ra ngoài đường, chứng tỏ mình không phải là J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter) hay Eiichiro Oda (One Piece) nên mình không sỡ hữu cả hai truyện trên.

(X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X)

Chapter 2: Những ngày tiếp theo

(Nhà Dursley)

Sự xuất hiện bất ngờ của Law quả là "điểm nhấn bất ngờ" phá tan bầu không khí tẻ nhạt thường ngày của nhà Dursley. Law nghĩ không có nó ở đây thì thằng Dudley sẽ mãi là một thằng đần bự con ưa hiếp đáp người khác (di truyền từ ông già Vernon), Petunia cả đời là người đàn bà cay nghiệt rúm ró. Nó đã làm hết mọi điều có thể để ngăn chặn việc nhà Dursley cầu cứu thế giới bên ngoài: đập tan các phương tiện liên lạc, canh chừng nhà Dursley 24/7.

Bữa đầu với nhà Dursley, Law đã phổ biến tất cả các luật lệ cần thiết để giữ an toàn cho cả đôi bên, và dĩ nhiên lúc đầu ông Vernon bất hợp tác. Ổng chửi rủa, quát thét nó bằng những từ ngữ mà cả những tên cướp biển thối tha nhất cũng chả thèm xài. Thái độ của ổng làm nó nhớ đến lũ Tenryuubito (quý tộc thế giới). Nó đã rất rất kiềm chế xắt lát ổng ra, khóa lại trong phòng riêng để ổng chửi cho sướng cái miệng. Thằng Dudley thấy ông già tía của nó như vậy rồi thì đố mà dám ho he. Mỗi lần thằng Dudley chạm mặt Law, nó đều cố gắng tỏ ra ngây thơ vô hại, nhưng ngay khi Law vừa quay đi, nó lại bẻ ngón tay răng rắc hăm doạ. Và hậu quả của cái hành động ngu ngốc này là giờ mẹ nó phải đút nó ăn vì tay nó đang vui vầy bên cạnh cái thân hình của ông Vernon bị nhốt trên lầu. Thằng Dudley cũng không được động đến TV hay máy tính nên chỉ cần qua ngày hôm sau nó đã có biểu hiện loạn thần kinh. Vụ này mấy ngày đầu có tác dụng giải trí rất tốt nhưng đến ngày thứ 3 thì mất tác dụng. Cái hay thứ hai là gia đình Dursley giờ học thêm được cái tính ngoan ngoãn nhẫn nhục chịu đựng.

(X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X)

(Đêm 31/7)

Đêm đó, như mọi đêm khác, Law đang nằm trên cái tràng kỷ trong phòng khách như thường lệ, một tiếng động nghe như đại bác nổ rồi cánh cửa chính sập xuống. Người gây ra chuyện này là một lão cao to đụng trần nhà, râu ria rậm rạp. Lúc đầu nó nghĩ ngôi nhà bị tấn công (dù gì thì chuyện này hầu như bữa nào cũng xảy ra khi nó còn làm hải tặc), nhưng lão xâm nhập gia cư trái phép chẳng có vẻ gì là đang tấn công cả. Thay vào đó lão xoè cho nó một lá thư bao vàng, ghi địa chỉ bằng mực xanh biếc đề:

_Gửi Harry Potter_

_Phòng khách,_

_4, Privet Drive_

Nó cau mày: "Tên tôi không phải là Harry Potter, là Trafalgar Law. Tôi e là ông đưa thư nhầm người rồi."

Lão cười toe dưới hàng râu rậm: "Cụ Dumbledore đã cảnh báo ta rằng con bây giờ có thể mang một cái tên khác. Con đúng là người nhận thư đó, vì nếu không đúng lá thư sẽ không cho con chạm vào đâu, chính cụ đã ếm một lá bùa lên cái thư mà."

Và lão bắt đầu dông dài về chuyện nó là phù thuỷ: "Con chắc chả nhớ gì về gia đình mình nên ta nói cho con hay: cả nhà con đều có pháp thuật. Đó là lí do con được ghi danh vào Hogwarts. Cái lá thư đó là thư nhập học của con đó, Harry. Mở ra coi đi."

Chuyện mọi người cứ coi nó là thằng Harry nào đó khiến nó bắt đầu bực: "Tên tôi là Trafalgar Law, hay gọi Law cho ngắn. Không phải là Harry, tôi phải nói đến lần thứ mấy hả?"

Tuy vậy, nó vẫn đưa tay rút lá thư ra đọc:

_HỌC VIỆN PHÁP THUẬT VÀ MA THUẬT HOGWARTS_

_Hiệu trưởng: Albus Dumbledore._

_(Huân chương Merlin đệ nhất đẳng, Đại phù thuỷ, Tổng chiến tướng, Trọng nhân tối cao, Liên đoàn phù thủy quốc tế)_

_Kính gửi cậu Harry Potter,_

_Chúng tôi lấy làm hân hạnh thông báo cho cậu biết rằng cậu đã trúng tuyển vào Học viện Pháp thuật và Ma thuật Hogwarts. Xin vui lòng xem danh sách đính kèm về toàn bộ sách và trang thiết bị cần thiết._

_Khóa học bắt đầu vào ngày 1 tháng 9. Chúng tôi đợi cú của câu chậm nhất ngày 3 tháng 7._

_Kính thư_

_Giáo sư McGonagall_

_Phó hiệu trưởng_

"Khi nào mới thôi cái vụ Harry này đây?". Lão nhìn nó đầy hy vọng: "Con đồng ý chứ hả? Để ta còn báo cáo lại với nhà trường chứ. Con sẽ được chăm sóc bởi vị hiệu trưởng vĩ đại nhất mà Hogwarts từng có, cụ Albus Dumbledore. Nhân tiện, ta tên là Rubeus Hagrid, người giữ khóa Hogwarts."

Nó hơi nhăn mặt khi nghe từ chăm sóc. "Từ khi nào người ta bắt đầu coi mình là con nít thế nhỉ? À phải rồi, từ khi nó bị biến thành đứa nhóc 13 tuổi". Nhưng một sáng kiến táo bạo hình thành trong đầu nó, nó hỏi: "Cụ Dumbledore chắc biết nhiều thứ lắm?"

Lão Hagrid ưỡn ngực tự hào: "Cụ là một pháp sư xuất sắc, không gì mà cụ không giải quyết được, Har…er … Law à."

Và thế là nó nghĩ: "Còn cách nào tốt hơn để tìm cách quay về bằng nhập học Hogwarts?"

(X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X)

Sáng hôm sau, nó và lão Hagrid đi London để sắm dụng cụ học tập. Tuy nó không quen với đơn vị tiền tệ ở đây, nhưng nó học cách sử dụng một cách dễ dàng, không như lão Hagrid, cứ la lối om sòm chỉ chỏ khắp nơi. Mọi người đều quay đầu ngoái nhìn lão Hagrid khi lão đi ngang. "Mà đó là họ còn chưa thấy Jean Bart đâu". Jean Bart, người thuyền viên mới nhất của băng còn bự gấp đôi lão Hagrid, tuy không thể nào đem so với bọn khổng lồ Elfbaf.

Cả hai đến một quán rượu cũ có đề biển "Cái vạc lủng". Bên trong quán chẳng khác nào mấy cái quán rượu của hải tặc Law từng bước chân vào: tối tăm, nhớp nháp. Và nó nhận thấy hành động đáng nguy hại của lão Hagrid khi lão định giới thiệu nó cho tất cả mọi người trong quán biết. Nó liền lườm lão khó chịu khiến lão ngừng ngay màn giới thiệu. Điều đó giúp nó tiết kiệm được cả đống thời gian tiếp chuyện mấy ông bà phù thủy già. Cánh cửa đến cái khu mua sắm pháp thuật hơi bị nghèo nàn, chỉ là bức tường đằng sau lưng quán. Nhưng đừng để vẻ ngoài đánh lừa bạn vì Hẻm Xéo là nơi vô cùng thú vị với hằng sa số các cửa hiệu san sát bày bán đủ thứ vật lạ trên đời.

Việc đầu tiên là đến Gringotts, ngân hàng phù thủy để rút tiền. Ngân hàng là một toà nhà cao ngất, tọa lạc giữa trung tâm Hẻm Xéo, với đại sảnh lát đá hoa cương và yêu tinh ngồi trên những cái quầy cao đếm tiền. Hai bác cháu đi thẳng đến cái quầy có con yêu tinh đang rảnh, nói: "Chúng tôi đến rút ra ít tiền từ hầm của họ Potter."

"Có chìa khóa chứ?" con yêu tinh hỏi. Và Hagrid lôi ra một chiếc chìa khoá vàng từ cái áo khoác của lão, đưa cho con tinh. Nó nhận chìa bằng hai tay, xem xét kĩ lưỡng rồi nói: "Trông có vẻ hợp lệ."

Con yêu tinh giờ mới quay sang Law, nở nụ cười quỷ quái: "Chúc mừng cậu trở về cậu Potter, hầm bạc của cậu luôn được canh phòng cẩn mật trong thời gian cậu … du lịch."

Nó nạt ngang: "Tôi là Trafalgar Law, không phải Potter.

Con yêu tinh nói mát mẻ: "Vậy để tôi đổi tên cái hầm bạc của cậu vậy."

Law bỏ qua vụ tên, chất vấn con tinh: "Tôi được cho là đã chết mấy năm rồi, mà gia tài không bị sung công à?"

Con tinh cúi đầu kính cẩn: "Vì Potter là dòng họ lâu đời, khách hàng kì cựu, và đuợc xem như quý tộc trong giới phù thủy nên tài sản mãi được bảo vệ."

Nó cảm thấy hơi kinh tởm trước cái ý nghĩ mình được xem như quý tộc kiểu lũ Tenryuubito, kênh kiệu cho bản thân đứng trên đầu người khác. Nhưng rồi nó cũng đi theo con yêu tinh trèo lên cái xe cút kít để xuống hầm bạc.

Sau khi ra khỏi Gringotts, Hagrid thả nó ở cửa tiệm Trang phục cho mọi dịp của Phu nhân Malkin rồi đi đến quán Cái vạc lủng làm 1 ly. Nó lúc đầu không định mua đồng phục vì "đời nào mình cũng chẳng thèm mặc". Nhưng nghĩ đồng phục thế nào cũng có lúc xài đến, nó bèn bước vào tiệm và mua một bộ. Bà Malkin đưa cho nó mấy bộ để thử rồi bắt đầu đánh dấu chiều dài để xén bớt. Khi bà xắn tay áo nó lên để lộ mấy hình xăm trên tay, bà ngay lập tức nhìn nó với vẻ mất thiện cảm và còn kém niềm nở hơn khi thấy nó chỉ mua một bộ.

Sau khi lượn một vòng hết mấy cửa tiệm để mua sách, thú, nguyên liệu độc dược, lão Hagrid dẫn nó đến tiệm đũa phép, Ollivanders nhà sản xuất đũa uy tín từ 382 B.C. Tiệm đầy bụi, một ông già với đôi mắt sáng như ánh trăng xuất hiện sau mấy cái kệ đầy hộp cao tới trần. Cụ nói: "Chào mừng cháu trở về. Ta nghĩ thế nào cháu cũng bước vào đây. Cháu thấy thế giới kia thế nào?"

Nó nhận ra cái thước dây đang bay lơ lửng đo mọi thứ trên người nó, ngạc nhiên vì ông cụ biết nó từ thế giới khác đến. Nó trả lời: "Tôi thích thế giới kia hơn."

Cụ già chỉ đơn giản: "Ta biết, nhưng ở đây riết rồi cũng quen đi. Giờ thử cây này: gỗ tầm ma và lông đuôi bạch kỳ mã."

Nhưng nó mới chỉ đụng tay vào cây đũa thì bị giựt mất. Cụ lại đi ra sau đám kệ, lẩm bẩm: "Không được, có thể phải thử một sự kết hợp của cả hai". Lúc sau, cụ trở lại tay cầm một cây đũa với cán cầm y như thanh Nodachi của nó, thân đũa khắc nhiều kí tự đặc biệt mà nhìn kỹ nó nhận ra là Poneglyph. Nó cầm đũa lên, vẫy nhẹ. Thật ngạc nhiên, đầu đũa phát ra những chùm sáng màu vàng và xanh. Chúng cuộn lại thành những hình xoắn ốc rồi dần tan đi. Nó nhìn kỹ lại cây đũa lần nữa, mắt bắt gặp một hình ảnh quen thuộc: biểu tượng băng hải tặc của nó được khắc lên thân đũa.

Cụ già vui mừng nói: "Cây đũa hoàn hảo, gỗ cây Adam huyền thoại ở thế giới kia và lõi là lông phượng hoàng băng. Sự kết hợp của cả hai thế giới. Ta đoán rằng con có nguồn gốc từ North Blue?"

Nó kinh ngạc: "Sao cụ biết?" Cụ già chỉ chắt lưỡi: "Đũa phép học là môn ngành nhiều bí ẩn, cháu ạ."

(X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X) (X_X)

Ngoài mấy chuyện đó ra thì đi mua sắm cũng chẳng vui gì mấy vì phải xách đồ quá nhiều, lại còn phải xách thâm cây Nodachi nữa chứ (lão Hagrid trước khi vào Hẻm Xéo đã năn nỉ nó gửi lại trong quán rượu). Lúc chia tay ở nhà ga Ngã tư Vua, Hagrid đưa cho nó 1 tấm vé tàu đến Hogwarts, khởi hành ngày 1 tháng 9. Giờ đây, nằm trên chiếc tràng kỷ trong phòng khách nhà Dursley, tay mân mê tấm vé, Law có cảm giác nôn nao kỳ lạ, và chẳng mong gì hơn đến cái ngày 1 tháng 9 ấy, kết thúc sự rảnh rỗi vô dụng ở đây. Kể cũng lạ khi một vị thuyền trưởng hải tặc lại mong đến ngày đi học đến thế.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: One Piece và Law là của Eiichirou Oda-sensei, còn Harry Potter là của J.K. Rowling. Mình không sỡ hữu bất cứ cái nào trong mấy thứ trên.

Phần để trong hai dấu *…* là ý nghĩ.

(0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0)

CHAPTER 3: CHUYẾN TÀU ĐẾN HOGWARTS

Law mới biết thêm một điều bất ngờ nữa về gia đình Dursley, ấy là họ thông minh hơn nó tưởng một chút. Chỉ là một chút thôi. Trước ngày phải lên chuyến tàu, nó đã thông báo cho thằng cha Vernon béo ú biết trước một tiếng để còn chở nó đi. Vì rõ là nó không biết cách điều khiển cái thùng sắt có bánh gọi là xe hơi, và thứ hai là dường như người ta phải trên 16 tuổi và có giấy phép mới lái được cái thứ đó. Ông Vernon chấp nhận việc phải dậy sớm chở nó đi London mà không đặt mấy câu hỏi rõ là ngu ngốc và gây bực mình hay tỏ thái độ chống đối gì hết. Đây có thể coi là một điều tiến bộ so với tuần trước, khi mà nó mới chỉ mở tủ lạnh lấy đồ ăn mà ông Vernon mặt đã đỏ lên, mạch máu trên thái dương, cần cổ của ổng thì phập phồng chực vỡ tung, đe dọa làm ô uế cái sàn nhà bếp sáng chói mà bà Petunia, vợ ổng, đã cố công lau chùi cả buổi sáng. Có thể họ học được rằng càng tiễn nó đi sớm, họ càng được tự do.

Sáng hôm đó Law đã dậy từ 4 giờ sáng đánh thức ông Vernon dậy, vì nó không chắc ổng cần bao lâu để lê được cái thân hình cá voi của ổng lên cái xe. Và nó đã tính toán không nhầm. Ổng cứ làm già, nằm nướng trên giường, và đến lần thứ ba thì nó phải bước vào phòng để dựng ổng dậy (đúng nghĩa đen) mà ổng vẫn ngủ được. Ổng xanh cả mặt khi mở mắt ra và thấy mình đã bị buộc vào cái ghế tài xế, bộc cứng ngắc, chỉ chừa có hai tay và hai chân để lái xe. Law ngồi ghế hành khách bên cạnh, nhìn ổng với nụ cười ông-tự-rước-vụ-này-vào-mình-chứ-ai: "Tôi gõ cửa gọi ông dậy theo cách lịch sự nhất, ông không dậy, và tôi thì không thích bị muộn."

Ông Vernon lắp bắp: "Còn … còn bữa sáng…"

Nụ cười của thằng nhóc còn nở rộng hơn: "Ông có thể sống sót hơn một buổi sáng mà không cần ăn uống, tôi dám chắc như vậy."

(0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0)

Kết quả là nó đến nhà ga khá sớm lúc 9h30', ông Vernon sau khi thả hết đồ của nó ra khỏi xe (nhẹ nhàng một cách miễn cưỡng) đi ngay không cần nói lời tạm biệt. Nó kiếm một cái xe đẩy chất hết lên đó đồ của nó, bao gồm một cái chuồng cú, một cái va li ngoại cỡ và một thanh kiếm cũng ngoại cỡ không kém. Chuyến tàu nó cần đi nằm ở ga 9 ¾, khởi hành lúc 11h. Tuy cũng còn khá thời gian mới đến giờ nhưng nó không muốn đợi đến phút cuối mới đến vào ga, nên nó đi tìm cái ga 9 ¾ đó. Nó đi dọc sân ga, ga thứ 8, thứ 9 rồi thứ 10. Và giữa hai cái ga 9 và 10 tuyệt nhiên không có cái ga nào khác. Tá hỏa (mặc dù vẫn giữ mặt ngầu lạnh như tiền), nó lôi tấm vé ra xem lại để xác nhận thông tin, nhưng mắt nó không hề đánh lừa nó, con số 9 ¾ in chình ình trên tấm vé. Sau một hồi tìm kiếm trong vô vọng, nó quyết định dừng cuộc tìm kiếm lại ở cạnh cái cột giữa hai sân ga. Nó vừa dựa lưng vào cái cột thì hụt chân té ngửa ra đằng sau, ê cả mông. Nhưng rồi nó lại thấy mình ở trong một cái sân ga khác. Đúng chóc chỗ mà lẽ ra có cái cột thì lại là một cái cổng sắt, trên có con số 9 ¾ sơn vàng. *Lối vào ấn tượng đấy chứ*

Sân ga ồn ào với những đứa nhóc phấn khích la hét cùng với những bậc phụ huynh của chúng mặt mày rặng rỡ đứng lẫn trong làn hơi nước tỏa ra từ ống khói của cái đầu máy se lửa hơi nước màu đỏ tía. Chẳng ai để ý thấy một đứa nhóc vừa té lọt qua cái cổng. Bực mình (*thuyền trường Law ta đây chưa hề bị ngã dập mông, cho đến hôm nay*), nó thô bạo đẩy cái xe hành lí đến toa tàu gần nhất, cũng là toa cuối của đoàn tàu, ì ạch khiêng từng món đồ lên toa. Sau khi yên vị, sự buồn chán lại ập đến, nó thở dài, lấy quyển _Một ngàn thảo dược và nấm mốc pháp thuật_ ra nghiên cứu. Quyển nó sách nó thấy có ích nhất, chứa bao nhiêu thông tin và thảo dược có thể giúp ích cho nó trên bàn phẫu thuật. *Chẳng biết có thể tìm mấy thứ này ở Grand Line không nhỉ? Nào là gây mê, hồi sức, cầm máu, an thần,…*

Đúng 11h, đoàn tàu lăn bánh. Nó có thể nghe những đứa nhóc hét lên đầy phấn khích, còn bố mẹ tụi nhỏ thì cố gắng gào lên lời dặn dò con mình lần cuối. Nó không quan tâm. Là một hải tặc đồng nghĩa với việc bị người khác sợ hãi hoặc khinh thường nên việc có được quan tâm hay không quan trọng gì.

Suy nghĩ của nó bị cắt ngang khi cánh cửa toa tàu mở ra và 4 đứa nhóc thò đầu vào: một đứa con trai mặt tròn quay vẻ sợ sệt, một đứa con gái tóc nâu dày, và hai đứa tóc đỏ, một trai một gái, chắc là anh em. Đứa con gái tóc nâu tỏ rõ vẻ ta-đây-bà-chủ: "Cho tụi này ngồi chung được không? Mấy toa kia hết chỗ rồi."

Law không nói gì, chỉ gật đầu. Rồi nó chú ý thấy cả 4 đứa trợn mắt nhìn nó đến rách cả khóe. Sau khoảnh khắc im lặng đầy căng thẳng, thằng tóc đỏ lên tiếng: "Dân Muggle ăn mặc quái dị thật". Ron đúc kết một câu hùng hồn sau khi chiêm ngưỡng cái bộ đồ mà Law đang mặc. Nó chỉ cười: "Thế này là hơi bị bình thường so với mấy người mà tôi đã gặp đó". Và nó không thể ngừng nghĩ đến phản ứng của tụi này nếu thấy mấy bộ đồ Kid hay Drake mặc.

Hermione chỉ vào mình: "Mình là Hermione, kia là Neville (chỉ vào thằng con trai mặt tròn), còn đây là Ron và em gái của cậu ấy, Ginny (chỉ vào hai đứa tóc đỏ).

"Law, Trafalgar Law".

"Eh bồ biết xài cái này không?". Ron hỏi, tay chỉ thanh Nodachi. Hermione rít lên: "Đừng hỏi ngu ngốc, câu ấy không biết xài đâu, với lại mấy thứ này bị cấm trong khuôn viên trường". Law nói đơn giản: "Thứ nhất chúng ta không phải bồ bịch nên đừng gọi thế, thứ hai đương nhiên là tôi biết dùng. Nếu có dịp thì mấy người sẽ thấy thôi".

Thằng Neville nghe đến đó càng thụt sau hơn vào góc của toa tàu, cố gắng tránh xa nó càng xa càng tốt, hai đứa tóc đỏ ôm bụng cười vì nghĩ Law nói giỡn, Hermione thì nhìn cái cảnh với vẻ mặt không-thể-tin-được.

Có tiếng gõ cửa và bà đẩy xe đồ ăn đến hỏi tụi nó muốn ăn gì. Quan sát một hồi, Law quyết định hôm nay nó sẽ nghỉ ăn trưa. Ginny nhìn nó, tò mò hỏi: "Anh không ăn sao?" Nó lầm bầm: "Tôi không ăn đồ ngọt."

Cả 4 đứa vừa ăn xong thì cửa toa xe lại bật mở. Lần này thì xuất hiện một thằng nhóc mặt nhọn da tái với hai đứa bự con mặt ngu (làm Law nhớ đến thằng Dursley). Thằng nhóc da tái có vẻ là thủ lĩnh, hống hách: "Chẳng phải là toa của hội Kém cỏi sao, từ Neville Mông vểnh, Hermione Răng vẩu, đến hai đứa nhà Mặt chồn cũng có mặt ở đây". Rồi mắt nó lướt qua Law: "Đứa nào mới được tụi bay cho nhập hội à? Chắc lão Hagrid mới thuê thêm người giúp việc đây mà". Nó sấn sổ đến trước mặt Law: "Mày mới vào học phải không? Tên gì, cho tao biết trước để tao còn đặt biệt danh."

Law vừa nhìn thấy cái mặt thằng này thì biết là sẽ vui lắm đây, vì lâu rồi nó chưa được "xẻ thịt" ai (trừ nhà Dursley). Nó vừa từ tốn gập sách lại thì thằng đó nói đến câu "Tên gì, cho tao biết trước để tao còn đặt biệt danh". Đến mức này không giỡn được nữa, nó giơ tay lên và hô "Room". Lũ kia còn chưa kịp mở miệng la đã thấy mình bị xẻ ra thành 3 mảnh. Vòng tròn xanh biến mất và 9 khúc thân rơi lộp bộp xuống sàn tàu.

Hermione nhìn Law kinh hoàng: "Không được đánh nhau, lỡ tụi nó chết thì sao?"

Nó bắt đầu bực mình vì bị biểu làm thế này, thế kia: " Cô mà còn ra lệnh cho tôi nữa, cô sẽ có kết cục giống vậy đó, đừng bảo tôi không cảnh cáo trước." Và thế là cô nàng im luôn, tuy mặt thì rõ là vừa bị chọc tiết.

Ron mặt nửa hớn hở, nửa kinh sợ: "Tụi mình để bọn nó ở đây coi bộ gây mất mĩ quan quá. Ba má mấy đứa này sẽ vui khi gặp lại tụi nó, mỗi ông bà được giữ một mẩu cho đỡ nhớ". Nói rồi nó lấy chân đá cái đống bầy nhầy ra ngoài, đóng sập cửa lại.

Ginny phấn khích: "Anh vừa thực hiện pháp thuật mà không cần đũa phép. Anh làm thế nào mà hay vậy? Tụi này còn chưa kịp thấy anh rút kiếm ra cơ".

Neville bần thần cả người, ngồi im.

Law đáp lại bằng nụ cười nửa miệng quen thuộc: "Nhiều năm tập luyện".

(0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0)

Trời tối dần, khung cảnh làng Hogsmead dần hiện ra. Hermione nhìn Law vẻ nghi ngại, hỏi: "Bạn không mặc áo chùng vào sao?". Law chỉ trả lời gọn lỏn "Không thích" rồi phóng ra khỏi xe. Hermione bực mình: "Nó lúc nào cũng phải làm ra vẻ giang hồ sao?"

Ron nhìn theo cái lưng Law khuất sau cánh cửa, trầm ngâm: Chắc nó là học sinh mới, nhưng sao nhìn nó già bằng tụi mình chứ chơi à. "

Ginny nói: "Anh ấy ngầu quá, mọi người có thấy ảnh đeo 2 cái khuyên mỗi tai không, ảnh còn có hình xăm nữa chứ. Em ước ảnh vào nhà Gryffindor."

Hermione nhìn Ginny với vẻ không hài lòng: "Thằng đó mà vào Gryffindor không khéo nó phá sập cả cái tháp luôn. Chắc chắn nó sẽ gặp khối rắc rối với đống khuyên và hình xăm thôi. Chẳng hay ho gì đâu Ginny à."

Ginny bĩu môi: "Chị không thích anh ấy chỉ vì anh ấy đe dọa chị."

Hermione phát cáu: "Chị không thích nó vì nó nguy hiểm và làm Neville sợ chết khiếp."

Tụi nó nhìn qua góc Neville ngồi mới biết nó đã ra khỏi toa từ bao giờ.

(0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) (0.0)

Đọc và cho ý kiến nha. Đoạn này đối thoại hơi nhiều, mình làm biếng quá nên viết ngắn. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Lâu rồi mình ko update, tại mình phải đi học đội tuyển nhìu wá. Đúng ra giờ này mình phải ngồi học thì mình lại ngồi máy tính viết fic, haizzz. Lại còn làm biếng nữa chớ. Thôi thì các bạn cứ R&R giùm mình nha. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Đây là fic mình viết, ko fải dịch đâu. Nhưng tất cả các nhân vật đều ko fải của mình.

(T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T)

CHAPTER 4: LỄ PHÂN LOẠI

Law bước khỏi toa xe và đập vào mắt nó là cảnh hàng trăm đứa con nít mặc áo chùng màu đen tuyền chen nhau, gót giày nghiến trên lối đi rải sỏi của bến xe. Những đứa lớn lần lượt leo lên những chiếc xe ngựa được kéo bằng những con ngựa đen có cánh dơi. Khi xe đủ 4 người, con ngựa tự động biết nhiệm vụ của mình bước đi từ từ chậm rãi, móng giậm trên nền đất của con đường dẫn đến toà lâu đài nằm trên đỉnh núi phía xa xa. Law đang định kiếm cho mình một chiếc xe trống thì có ai gọi tên nó. Người gọi nó, với cái giọng oang oang không lẫn vào đâu được, chính là lão Hagrid, người giữ khoá của trường Hogwarts. Nó nhìn bộ dạng của lão, và trong óc nó hiện lên một sự liên tưởng thú vị giữa lão với ngọn hải đăng. Thân hình đồ sộ của lão nổi bật giữa biển những học sinh túa ra từ những toa xe, trong làn hơi nước mù mờ từ ống khói đầu máy xe lửa. Để hoàn chỉnh hình ảnh này, tay lão xách cái đèn bão to như cái thùng phuy đựng rượu nó hay thấy trong các quán … *_Mà thôi, đang ở đâu ở yên đó đi. Mình dạo này hay bị hồi tưởng như mấy lão già hải tặc về hưu_.* Lão Hagrid gọi nó:

"Law, khỏe hông? Học sinh mới lại đây đi thuyền, theo ta."

Chưa kịp đáp lại lời chào cùng cái vẫy tay hơi bị nồng nhiệt của lão Hagrid, nó nhận ra là nó đang đứng giữa một đám nhóc lóc chóc cao chưa tới cằm nó. Cả đám bây giờ nhìn nó trân trối như thể nó là người ngoài hành tinh. Sau 3 giây im lặng ngột ngạt, đám nhóc đó nhảy dựng lên khi giọng lão Hagrid lại một lần nữa vang lên:

"Học sinh năm nhất, theo ta."

Bọn trẻ theo gót Hagrid xuống lối đi dốc, hẹp, tối đen. Rồi bất thình lình mở ra một bờ hồ đen bao la. Một đoàn thuyền nhỏ chờ sẵn bên bờ hồ. Lão Hagrid sau khi đảm bảo tất cả đã lên thuyền, hô to: "Tiến lên nào". Cả đoàn thuyền rời bến cùng một lúc. Khi thuyền đến giữa hồ, Law thoáng thấy một cái xúc tu thò lên khỏi mặt nước. Như cảm nhận được cái nhìn của nó, cái xúc tu ngoe nguẩy rồi lặn trở lại mặt hồ đen. Nó cười thầm *_ở đây cũng có mực đại vương cơ đấy, có lẽ việc này sẽ thú vị hơn ta tưởng_*.

Những chiếc thuyền đầu tiên cập vào vách núi, lão Hagrid hô lên: "Cúi đầu xuống!"

Cả lũ cúi đầu xuống, và chiếc thuyền đưa chúng chui qua tấm màn dây trường xuân, che phủ cái cửa rộng trổ trên vách núi. Cửa này dẫn vào đường hầm tối om trong núi đá. Lúc này thì lão Hagrid có chức năng đúng như ngọn hải đăng, cả lũ cứ nhắm theo ánh đèn trên tay lão mà đi. Nhưng con đường nào cũng đến lúc kết, con đường dẫn thẳng tới một bãi cỏ mịn đẫm sương của toà lâu đài. Lão Hagrid dẫn lũ trẻ leo lên những bậc thềm đá, đứng túm tụm bên cánh cổng bằng gỗ sồi khổng lồ. Chờ mọi người đông đủ cả, lão giơ tay, đấm mạnh vào cánh cửa 3 lần.

(T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T)

Cánh cửa tòa lâu đài bật mở. Đứng ở ngưỡng cửa là một bà phù thùy mặc áo chùng màu xanh ngọc bích, đội nón chóp nhọn ton-sur-ton, mái tóc đen mướt của bà được búi rõ chặt sau gáy. Mặt bà toả ra một vẻ nghiêm nghị đến mức Law cảm thấy tù túng, mất hết máu phiêu lưu. Lão Hagrid giới thiệu:

"Học sinh mới đây, thưa Giáo sư McGonagall."

"Cảm ơn bác Hagrid. Bác để chúng lại cho tôi được rồi."

Bà mở toang cánh cửa, và lũ trẻ thấy Tiền sảnh lát đá lấp lánh, được chiếu sáng bằng những bó đuốc. Trần nhà cao với cầu thang cũng bằng đá cẩm thạch. Và tất cả đều có kích thước lớn không tưởng được. Bà dẫn cả đám đến một căn phòng nhỏ, trống cuối hành lang. Nhưng ở đây vẫn có thể nghe được tiếng rì rầm của hàng trăm giọng nói được hãm thanh, có thể cả trường đang tập trung sau bức tường cả lũ đang đứng. Law đứng cuối hàng, cảm thấy mấy đứa nhóc đứng tránh xa nó ra, đứng túm tụm với nhau, như thể sợ nó lấy Nodachi phang đứa nào đứng lạc bầy. Bà cô cất lời:

"Chào mừng các con đến với Hogwarts. Tiệc khai giảng sắp bắt đầu, nhưng trước khi nhận chỗ ngồi trong Đại Sảnh đường các con sẽ được phân loại vào các kí túc xá. Phân loại là một lễ rất quan trọng, bởi vì trong thời gian các con học ở đây, kí túc xá cũng giống như gia đình. Các con sẽ cùng ngủ, cùng chơi, sinh hoạt…với các bạn chung kí túc xá."

Law chẳng quan tâm lắm đến những lời mà bà giáo nói, nói cho cùng thì mấy lời đó chẳng quan trọng mấy. Nó đang hứng thú hơn với việc trừng mắt lườm một thằng nhóc mặt mày láo toét đang rì rầm điều gì đó về bộ đồ nó mặc. Cái lườm của nó có tác dụng như cái nút chai. Thằng nhóc thấy mình bị "chiếu tướng" lập tức ngâm họng lại, mặt thộn ra như thể nó đang có gắng nuốt lưỡi mình. Law cười thầm: *ít nhất mình vẫn còn khả năng dọa người khác*. Bà cô ngưng một chút lấy hơi rồi nói tiếp:

"Có 4 ký túc xá, ở đây gọi là "nhà": Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw và Slytherin. Mỗi nhà đều có một lịch sử cao quý riêng, và nhà nào cũng từng đào tạo nên những nam và nữ phù thuỷ xuất sắc. Trong thời gian các con học ở Hogwarts thì thành tích các con đạt được sẽ được cộng vào điểm chung cho nhà mình ở. Cuối năm, nhà nào có được nhiều điểm nhất sẽ được thưởng Cúp Nhà, một vinh dự cao cả. Ta hy vọng mỗi người trong các con là một thành viển xứng đáng với nhà mình đang sống, dù cho các con được chọn vào đâu đi chăng nữa."

"Lễ Phân loại sẽ diễn ra trong vòng vài phút tới, trước mặt toàn thể giáo viên và học sinh trong trường. Ta đề nghị các con sửa soạn cho tề chỉnh trong khi chờ đợi làm lễ."

Hầu như ngay lập tức mắt bà phóng xuống cuối hàng nơi Law đang đứng, ghi nhận một cách không mấy thích thú cái bộ dạng của nó. Miệng bà đã hơi mở hé ra, nhưng đột nhiên bà giật mình nhìn đồng hồ. Đã hơi trễ rồi, và bà nhanh chóng đi đến quyết định sẽ làm việc với thằng nhóc rắc rối này sau, nhất là khi nó có quá nhiều vấn đề để xử lí. Sau khi bảo lũ nhóc giữ trật tự, bà đi ra khỏi phòng.

(T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T)

Lũ nhóc đứng trong căn phòng nhỏ chật chội, hồi hộp và xôn xao bàn tán xem mình sẽ được chọn vào đâu. Nhưng nó chả quan tâm, nó ở đâu cũng vậy mà thôi. Điều quan trọng nhất lúc này là nó phải tìm cách quay trở về. Chỗ của nó là ở Grand Line, không phải túm tụm ở đây với lũ nhóc hỉ mũi chưa sạch này. Nó tưởng như sự chờ đợi trong buồn chán này sắp đánh gục nó thì chợt vang lên một giọng sắc lạnh: "Tiến tới trước! Lễ Phân loại sắp bắt đầu."

Giáo sư McGonagall đã quay trở lại: "Bây giờ các con sắp thành một hàng và đi theo ta."

Law bực mình vì lại bị người khác ra lệnh. Nhưng nó chưa kịp phản ứng, bà đã quay gót dẫn lũ học sinh bước vào Đại Sảnh đường. Nó chẳng còn lựa chọn nào khác ngoài bước theo lũ nhóc.

Là hải tặc nó chả bao giờ quen được với cảnh đèn đuốc sáng rực ở nơi rộng lớn, với hàng trăm đứa con nít tụ tập nói chuyện ồn ào. Bàn ăn thì toàn ly dĩa bằng vàng. Bốn dãy bàn nằm dọc toàn học sinh ngồi với cờ hiệu của mỗi nhà treo trên. Và một chiếc bàn dài nằm ngang toàn người lớn ngồi, chắc là giáo viên. Nó đang suy nghĩ lại xem mình đi đến đây có phải là quyết định đúng đắn hay không, thì đúng lúc đó giáo sư McGonagall đặt một cái ghế cao 4 chân trước mặt lũ trẻ. Trên ghế là một cái nón chóp nhọn cực kì xưa cũ, te tua.

Vì đã là một hải tặc vào Grand Line, đã thấy và trải qua không biết bao nhiêu chuyện kì lạ, kể cả có nakama là một chú gấu trắng biết nói và biết kungfu, nó vẫn không khỏi ngạc nhiên khi thấy vành nón mở ra như một cái miệng. Cái nón bắt đầu cất giọng ngân nga:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Cái nón kết thúc bài hát, cả Đại Sảnh đuờng nổ bùng trong tiếng vỗ tay, cái nón nghiêng mình cúi chào 4 phương 8 hướng rồi đứng im. Law có thể thấy đám nhóc năm nhất thở phào nhẹ nhõm, bỏ đi cái vẻ mặt như bị táo bón đi. Bà cô bắt đầu bước tới trước với cuộn giấy da giày trong tay:

"Khi ta bắt đầu gọi tên người nào thì người đó chỉ việc đội nón và ngồi lên ghế."

Và bà bắt đầu gọi tên từng đứa một theo bảng chữ cái. Tụi nó nghe tên mình lần lượt đi đến cái ghế, giở cái nón đội lên đầu, ngồi xuống. Cái nón hô tên nhà nào thì đứa đó đi về dãy bàn của nhà đó trong tiếng vỗ tay vang dội. Nó thấy là nhiều đứa còn chưa kịp chạm mông xuống ghế cái nón đã quyết định xong, trong khi có mấy đứa phải ngồi trên ghế cả mấy phút cái nón mới la lên. Nó tự hỏi chả biết cái vụ này khi nào mới xong để nó được ăn vì bữa trưa nó có ăn gì đâu thì bà cô cất tiếng gọi: "Potter, Harry."

Tiếng xì xầm nổi lên khắp hướng, như đàn ong khổng lồ vỡ tổ:

"Có phải cô vừa gọi Harry Potter không?"

"Thế mà tao tưởng nó chết rồi chứ, không ngờ nó vào học năm nay."

Law vẫn làm như không có chuyện gì xảy ra, vẫn đứng im tại chỗ. Bà cô lặp lại cái tên, nhưng chẳng thấy ai nhúc nhích cả. Đến bây giờ, tiếng xì xầm còn lớn gấp 10 lần. Vì mọi người đều không nghĩ mình được chứng kiến một đứa học sinh mới dám bất tuân lệnh Giáo sư McGonagall nổi tiếng nghiêm khắc. Lão Hagrid cũng thần mặt ra một lúc, mới giật mình đứng dậy, đi đến giữa bàn ăn, thì thầm điều gì vào tai một cụ già râu tóc bạc phơ, cặp kính hình bán nguyệt nằm trên sống mũi khoằm của cụ. Cụ già chăm chú lắng nghe, gật đầu vẻ thích thú. Rồi cụ đứng lên, lúc này ko lẫn vào đâu được, cụ nhìn thẳng vào mặt Law, nói: "McGonagall, cô làm ơn chỉnh lại cái tên đó đi. Chỉnh lại là Trafalgar Law."

Giáo sư McGonagall miễn cưỡng lặp lại: "Trafalgar, Law."

Đến lúc này nó mới chậm rãi, bước về phía chiếc ghế, cởi cái nón của mình ra, đặt cái nón chóp lên đầu và ngồi xuống, lơ đi vẻ kinh ngạc của tất cả mọi người trong Đại Sảnh đường, kể cả gương mặt tức giận của bà giáo.

Khung cảnh trước khi cái nón che sụp mắt nó là hàng trăm cái miệng há hốc và những đôi mắt mở to của học sinh. Nó chờ đợi, rồi một giọng nói vang lên trong đầu nó:

"Chà, một con người đầy tài năng. Một bộ óc với trí tuệ sắc sảo, tính kiên cường, sự ngang tàng, khát vọng cháy bỏng, đầy mưu mẹo… Chà nổi bật hơn cả là sự can đảm. Mi có đầy đủ tiêu chuẩn của tất cả các nhà. Thế … mi muốn vào đâu nào?"

Law chỉ muốn kết thúc cái trò vớ vẩn này cho nhanh, và cái cảm giác giọng nói của một ai khác (đặc biệt là của một cái nón) vang lên trong đầu nó là một cảm giác mà nó ko khoái cho lắm: "Vào đâu để tôi có được những chuyến phiêu lưu thật sự ấy."

Cái nón hơi ngạc nhiên: "Vậy hả? Uhm vậy nơi thích hợp nhất chỉ có thể là GRYFFINDOR!"

Từ cuối cùng, cái nón hô lớn cho cả Sảnh đường cùng nghe. Nó giở nón ra, đội cái nón của mình vào, bước về phía cái bàn nằm dưới cái cờ hiệu con sư tử màu vàng trên cái nền màu đỏ. Nó thấy mọi người cổ vũ la hét cho nó, đứng dậy bắt tay nó nồng nhiệt. Nó yên vị ở chỗ trống cạnh thằng Ron đã ngồi chung toa với nó trên xe lửa. Và đây là lần thứ hai nó phải xem xét lại quyết định của mình khi thằng Ron bắt đầu dội lên đầu nó những câu hỏi kiểu như "sao ko nói với tụi này cậu là Harry Potter" hay "đi đâu cũng vác theo thanh kiếm à" hoặc "tụi này nghĩ Harry Potter chết rồi". Và thằng Ron vẫn ko ngừng lải nhải, chả thiết gì đến đồ ăn xuất hiện trên mấy cái đĩa vàng.

Law đói muốn chết, giơ tay lấy một cái đùi gà bỏ vào dĩa mình và bắt đầu ăn. Giờ thằng Ron mới nhận ra là có đồ ăn rồi, cũng đưa tay lấy cho mình một cái đùi gà và thôi ko tra tấn nó nữa.

(T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T)

Sau khi tất cả mấy cái đĩa đã sạch bóng, cả Đại Sảnh đường tràn ngập không khí no nê, cụ già ngồi ở giữa bàn giáo viên đứng dậy, lập tức tiếng ồn ào lắng xuống rồi mất hẳn.

"Chỉ vài lời thôi, chúng ta đã ăn uống no nê, ta có vài lời lưu ý gửi đến các con. Học sinh mới nên biết khu rừng cạnh trường gọi là Rừng Cấm, cả các học sinh lớn cũng nên chú ý điều này."

Nói đến điều này, đôi mắt cụ hấp háy nhìn sang chỗ cặp sinh đôi ngồi ko xa chỗ nó lắm, và cả hai khuôn mặt đều lộ ra vẻ quái quỷ y chang nhau.

"Các trận đấu Quidditch sẽ được tổ chức vào tuần thứ hai của học kỳ. Thôi, chỉ nhiêu đó thôi. Mọi người biến đi cho."

Cả Sảnh đường ồn ào trở lại và Law đi theo các bạn học chung nhà mình để đến ký túc xá. Vừa đặt một chân lên cầu thang, thì giọng của Giáo sư McGonagall vang lên sau lưng nó:

"Cụ Dumbledore có chuyện muốn nói với trò đấy."

(T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T)

Ui, mệt phờ râu. Các bạn đọc rùi cho ý kiến nha. Dòng in nghiêng giữa 2 dấu ** là ý nghĩ của Law. Mình nghĩ để bài hát của cái nón bản gốc sẽ hay hơn, thế thui. See you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Cảm ơn sự nhiệt tình cổ vũ của các bạn (thật sự mình biết có hai người à). Bây giờ chuyến phiêu lưu xin được phép tiếp tục!

Disclaimer: Sự thật đau lòng là mình ko có sỡ hữu cái gì hết. Tất cả đều của J.K. Rowling và Eiichiro Oda.

(=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=)

CHAPTER 5: THỎA THUẬN VỚI ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Nó quay lưng lại và thấy Giáo sư McGonagall đứng đó, môi bà mím chặt đến mức chỉ còn là một đường thẳng mỏng. Vẻ mặt của bà biểu lộ một sự không đồng tình đến mức thằng Ron tỉnh cả ngủ, mặt đầy vẻ cảnh giác. Nó lắp bắp:

"Thưa … thưa Giáo sư, con..

"Người mà thầy Hiệu trưởng muốn gặp là trò…", mắt bà nhắm chặt lại như thể cái từ ấy làm cho bà khó ở, "… Law, chứ không phải trò, Weasley."

Ron thở dài để xả căng thẳng, rồi nó đành tiếp tục cuộc hành trình của mình đến tháp Gryffindor.

Lúc này, bà mới nói với Law: "Còn trò, đi theo ta." Rồi bà quay lưng bước đi.

Nó không thể tin được người ta lại vừa ra lệnh cho nó lần nữa. Dường như người ở thế giới này có vấn đề về thái độ vậy. Nó đang rất không có tâm trạng để bị người khác sai bảo lung tung. Chưa kịp để bà giáo đi đến bước thứ hai, nó vặc lại:

"Bà có là giáo viên đi chăng nữa thì cũng đừng hòng ra lệnh cho tôi."

Mắt Giáo sư mở lớn, cả gần 40 năm đi dạy của bà, chưa từng có một đứa học trò nào dám cãi lời bà, chứ nói đến gì cái giọng hỗn xược như vậy. Bà nhìn thằng nhỏ, và nó nhìn lại bà bằng ánh mắt giận dữ, nhưng chứa đầy sự thách thức. Bà ngạc nhiên nhận ra là nó giống với tấm poster truy nã của Sirius Black hơn là giống với hình ảnh James Porter mà bà còn nhớ. Bà tiến đến sát mặt nó, nói:

"Trừ 100 điểm của nhà Gryffindor. Bây giờ theo ta mau, không thì trò sẽ nhận thấy mình bị đuổi học trước khi kịp leo lên tầng lầu thứ nhất!"

Có người vừa đe dọa nó. Và tất cả những người dám làm thế trước đây đều được hưởng cái chết. Một cái chết từ từ, đau đớn với cơ thể bị biến dạng. Law không cần quan tâm người đó là ai, hay nó đang ở đâu, nó không thể chịu đựng nữa. Nó chỉ muốn chém người đàn bà trước mặt nó thành trăm mảnh, rồi gắn tứ chi của bà ta vào những thứ kỳ lạ nhất nó có thể nghĩ ra. Nhưng trước khi nó có thể cử động một cơ bắp nào, một giọng nói thâm trầm vang lên:

"Minerva, cô có thể để cậu ấy lại cho tôi được rồi. Law, ta có thể đến văn phòng ta nói chuyện. Và ta có thể đảm bảo với con rằng mọi thắc mắc trong đầu con sẽ được giải đáp mà không cần phải dùng bạo lực với giáo viên đâu." – Cụ già chẳng biết từ đâu hiện ra đứng giữa hành lang rộng lớn. Cao lớn, cặp mắt kính hình vầng trăng tên sống mũi khoằm, đôi mắt xanh rất sáng của cụ như nhìn xoáy vào Law. Mặc dù cụ trông có vẻ thư thái, nhưng từ cụ vẫn toát ra điều gì đó khiến nó biết rằng cụ trông 'khó chơi' hơn vẻ ngoài của mình.

"Tôi không làm thế vì thông tin. Tôi làm vậy vì giáo viên của ông ra lệnh cho tôi. Còn tôi thì không hứng lắm với việc bị sai khiến lung tung." – Nó đáp trả.

"Ta có thể tiếp tục câu chuyện ở văn phòng ta, điều chắc chắn sẽ đem lại lợi ích cho cả hai bên hơn là con đứng đây làm loạn."

Và cặp mắt của cụ nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xám của nó. Cả hai chiếu tướng nhau hồi lâu. Nhưng nó biết là ông cụ nói đúng. Nó cần tìm giải pháp cho mớ bòng bong này nhanh chừng nào tốt chừng nấy. Nó quyết định đi theo cụ và để bà giáo lại. _"Chuyện này hạ hồi phân giải."_

(=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=)

Nó đi theo cụ qua các hành lang dài, những cầu thang xoắn ốc dài lê thê như không có điểm dừng. Nó thấy qua khoé mắt mình những nhân vật trong bức tranh đang xì xào và di chuyển, cúi chào khi thấy cụ già đi ngang qua. Nó đã nghe kể rằng những bức tranh ở Thriller Bark cũng làm như vậy, nhưng đó là nhờ khả năng của của Moria, và nó tự hỏi những vật sống ở đây có hoạt động với cùng nguyên lí như vậy không. Cả hai đến tầng thứ bảy của toà lâu đài và nó thấy cụ dừng chân trước mặt một bức tượng đá cực xấu. Cụ già nói: "Mứt dâu."

Đây chắc là mật khẩu vì con thú nhảy qua một bên, bức tường đá sau nó nứt ra làm đôi, để lộ một chiếc cầu thang xoắn. Nó bước theo cụ già lên cầu thang. Khi nó đặt cả hai chân lên bậc cầu thang, chúng chuyển động êm ái lên cao. Rồi khi cái cầu thang dừng lại, nó thấy cụ mở cánh cửa bằng gỗ sồi trước mặt. Cụ bước qua một bên để nhường nó vào trước.

Cụ bước đến cái ghế sau cái bàn làm việc của mình, ngồi xuống. Cụ rút trong tay áo mình ra cây đũa phép, vẫy một cái, một chiếc ghế bọc hoa êm ái xuất hiện trong không trung, hạ mình ngay sau lưng nó. Cụ làm dấu cho nó ngồi xuống và nói:

"Bây giờ cả hai đều thoải mái, ta có thể bắt đầu câu chuyện được chứ?"

Nó gật đầu. Giờ nó mới để đến bài trí của căn phòng. Bốn bức tường của căn phòng đầy những tranh. Tất cả đều là chân dung của mấy ông bà già mặc trang phục cổ quái, đội những bộ tóc giả. Và cặp mắt của đám chân dung nhìn nó hau háu với sự thích thú lộ liễu làm nó không thoải mái tí nào. Nó đành chuyển hướng nhìn sang các vật còn lại. Phòng đầy những kệ chứa sách, và các vật dụng kỳ lạ nhả khói và kêu khe khẽ. Bắt mắt nhất là con chim to màu đỏ rực đang đâu trên cái sào cạnh bàn làm việc, đầu giấu trong cánh vẻ say ngủ.

Cụ già giới thiệu mình và cái tình trạng bi đát mà nó đang lâm vào, toàn những điều nó biết rồi. Và rồi cụ cũng nghĩ nó là thằng Harry Potter nào đó, hơn thế cụ còn nói nó có khả năng đánh bại một người tên là Voldemort, cứu thế giới khỏi giết chóc rồi gì gì đó. Thôi được, nó hoàn toàn chấp nhận việc đánh nhau, dù gì thì việc này cũng giúp nó nâng cao trình độ của mình. Nhưng nó không hề thích việc đóng vai anh hùng, nó là hải tặc và hải tặc thì không có nghĩa vụ cứu giúp người khác. Chắc nó đã lộ sự khó chịu nên cụ già ngừng nói và nhìn nó một hồi, rồi nói:

"Con có thể bỏ mũ ra được không?" Nó chả hiệu việc này có liên quan gì đến câu chuyện nhưng rồt cuộc làm vậy cũng chằng hại ai. Nó cởi nón ra, cụ Dumbledore nhìn nó thích thú.

"Chính vết sẹo trên đầu con là bằng chứng hùng hồn nhất cho việc con chính là Harry." Rồi cụ kể sao nó có vết sẹo đó. Nó không tin được, nó cứ nghĩ cái vết hình tia chớp trên trán nó chỉ là một cái birthmark bình thường mà thôi. Cụ tiếp lời:

"Và khi chuyện này xảy ra, con có thể bị chuyển đến một thế giới khác. Nhất là khi có đụng độ ma thuật mạnh như vậy." Nhưng điều này vẫn không giải thích được tại sao nó lại nhỏ lại.

"Tôi vẫn không hiểu tại sao tôi chỉ mới 13 tuổi thôi, trong khi đó ở thế giới kia tôi đã 20 tuổi rồi."

"Các thế giới đều có dòng thời gian của riêng mình. Khi đến đây, tuổi của con bị điều chỉnh cho đúng với môi trường. Ta đã đọc thấy những trường hợp giống của con rồi. Vậy chúng ta làm một thoả thuận chứ? Nếu con chịu học tập ở đây và đánh bại Voldemort, ta sẽ cố hết sức tìm cách đưa con trở lại."

Nó không còn lựa chọn nào khác hơn là đồng ý. Tưởng việc đã xong, nó dợm đứng lên thì cánh cửa mở bung ra và một người mặc áo chùng đen, da vàng bủng, mái tóc đen nhờn bóng nhẫy phủ như bức rèm trước mặt. Ánh mắt đen lạnh lẽo và đầy giận dữ chiếu thẳng vào mặt nó. Cụ Dumbledore tươi cười:

"A, Giáo sư Severus Snape, chuyện gì khiến anh tông cửa vào lúc đêm khuya khoắt này?"

"Ba học sinh nhà tôi, cụ thể là Malfoy, Crabbe và Goyle đã bị … biến dạng. Một cách khủng khiếp nhưng lại cực kỳ tỉnh táo. Và bọn nó kể rằng người gây ra việc này là thằng nhỏ này. Hiện cả ba đã được chuyển đến bệnh xá nhưng bà Pomfrey rõ ràng là bó tay trong việc sửa lại cơ thể tụi nó. Cả tôi cũng không nhận ra là thần chú gì." – Snape làm một hơi không nghỉ.

Nó không nén được cái cười khẩy khi tưởng tượng cảnh lũ kia quằn quại và cuống quít như vịt và ăn vạ trong toa tàu. Và tiếng cười của nó làm hai ông thầy nhìn nó. Mặt cả hai nhìn rõ là nghiêm trọng nhưng mặt cụ Dumbledore còn lộ vẻ tò mò nữa.

"Con có thể chữa cho tụi nó chứ?"

"Tôi có thể. Nhưng tôi sẽ không làm không công. Nếu tôi chữa cho tụi nó, tôi sẽ có chút ngoại lệ: không mặc đồng phục, được tự do đi lại, và nghiên cứu,… Nếu không, ông có thể gửi tụi nó về nhà cho gia đình tự giải quyết."

Snape chen ngang: "Cụ không thể để cho một học sinh có nhiều quyền lợi như vậy được. Luật được đề ra một phần cũng để giữ an toàn cho học sinh. Nó như thế sẽ gây ảnh hưởng xấu đến các học sinh khác trong trường…"

Cụ Dumbledore giơ tay lên làm Snape im tức thì.

"Đồng phục là để phân biệt giữa học sinh với giáo viên, và để mọi người cảm thấy hoà đồng hơn, chắc con chỉ cần mặc trong lớp học thôi. Con cũng sẽ được mang thank kiếm theo nếu như không sử dụng và để trường hợp như hôm nay tái diễn. Như Giáo sư Snape đã nói, từ nay con phải gọi mọi giáo viên như vậy, nhà trường đặt ra giờ giới nghiêm để đảm bảo an toàn cho học sinh. Các giáo viên sẽ giúp con phụ đạo vào buổi tối để theo kịp bài học. Con được phép nghiên cứu mọi thứ trong phạm vi cho phép của Bộ. Ta khá chắc thư viện trường sẽ đáp ứng đủ nhu cầu của con."

Sao mọi người cứ mãi coi nó là trẻ con thế nhỉ. Nó hoàn toàn có thể tự lo cho bản thân. Nếu nó chạy lòng vòng trong sân trường đã bị nguy hiểm rồi thì nó làm sao đánh đấm với Voldemort được chứ?

"Tôi không phải là trẻ con cho dù tôi trông như một đứa nhóc. Tôi có thể đảm bảo với ông sân trường ông an toàn hơn phần lớn những gì tôi phải trải qua hàng ngày đó."

Snape không nhịn được, bẹo ra bộ mặt khinh khỉnh nhất của mình: "Điều gì khiến cậu Law đây có được sự tự tin đó?"

Nó không ưa thằng cha này chút nào nhưng nó muốn ngủ lắm rồi: "Một hải tặc treo thưởng 200 triệu chẳng hạn?"

"Ở đây không giống như vậy đâu. Nhưng cậu ấy muốn như vậy thì cụ chẳng cần phải quan tâm làm gì. Cứ để cậu ấy làm việc cậu ấy muốn."

"Vậy coi như việc này giải quyết xong rồi. Giờ tôi có được biết chỗ tôi sẽ ngủ đêm nay không? Còn lũ kia sáng mai tôi sẽ xử lí, …" – nó ngập ngừng một hồi rồi thêm vào "… thưa Giáo sư." Nó cứ để cho tụi kia chịu đựng hết đêm nay cũng không có gì sai trái cả, dù gì thì cũng phải có người dạy cho lũ ngu đó bài học mà rõ là giáo viên trường này không làm được.

Cụ Dumbledore vui vẻ nói: "Vậy anh dẫn trò ấy đến Tháp nhé. Trò ấy cần ngủ để chuẩn bị cho buổi học đầu tiên ngày mai."

(=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=)

Law theo Snape đến Tháp Gryffindor. Nó thấy ông thầy này có tướng đi quái dị y chang con dơi khổng lồ, với vạt áo chùng đen phấp phới sau mỗi bước đi. Cả hai chẳng nói lời nào, nó có thể cảm thấy ổng đang cố tống cổ nó đi cho khuất mắt. Khi đi ngang qua cậu học sinh mặc áo chùng với huy hiệu sư tử đi ngang qua, ông nạt:

"Cậu Weasley, làm nhiệm vụ Huynh trưởng của mình, dẫn cậu Law này về buồng của cậu ấy."

Cậu học trò vâng lời. Nó theo Percy đến một bức tranh lớn hình một bà mập mạp mặc bộ đồ lụa màu hồng. Percy giới thiệu:

"Đây là Bà Béo, trò phải đọc mật khẩu để vào được tháp. Tameraria excors."

Người phụ nữ dịch ra để lộ một cánh cửa và cả hai bước vào. Percy dẫn nó lên cầu thang, đến cánh cửa có treo biển Năm thứ ba.

Trong phòng có 5 chiếc giường, đều có mùng treo tấm bích chương của nhà Gryffindor. Nó đến chiếc giường ngay cạnh cửa sổ có song sắt hình mắt cáo. Rương hòm của nó đều để sẵn dưới chân giường. Nó nhẹ nhàng thay bộ đồ ngủ rồi chui vào giường, cố gắng không để 4 thằng nằm cùng phòng thức dậy. Nếu bị tra hỏi lần nữa, có thể nó sẽ phát bệnh mất thôi.

(=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=)

Er thế là xong. Mấy bạn muốn đọc chap mới thì đừng có thúc mình quá, ko là mình nghỉ viết lun đó. Gây áp lực với tác giả ko fải là kách hay để khuyến khích đâu.


	6. Chapter 6

Ui, mình rất muốn biết bạn nào đã add fic của mình vào fav. Cho mình cái account nha. Xin lỗi để các bạn chờ lâu, mình mắc học hè cả tháng 7 nên không có thời gian, mong các bạn thông cảm.

Disclaimer: Quyền sỡ hữu bản quyền thuộc về J.K. Rowling và Eiichiro Oda. Nhưng kịch bản là của mình.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER 6: BỮA SÁNG

Trafalgar Law tỉnh dậy trên chiếc giường cạnh cửa sổ trong tháp Gryffindor. Nó mở mắt ra và thấy tầm nhìn của mình bị chiếm hết bởi màu đỏ: mùng đỏ, rèm đỏ, bích chương đỏ, đến cả tấm nệm trải giường cũng đỏ. Nó dụi mắt để chắc rằng đây không phải là ảo giác gây ra bởi việc phải băng bó và mổ xẻ quá nhiều. Dường như thuyền viên của nó lúc nào cũng kiếm được cách để làm mình bị thương, để rồi thế nào cũng bị tống hết vào bệnh xá, xếp hàng chờ nó 'xử lí'. Nhưng nó chợt nhận ra đây là đâu, và tại sao nó lại ở đây. Hiện thực không phải lúc nào cũng là thứ dễ nuốt. Nó thở dài, lắng nghe tiếng thở đều đều của mấy đứa nhóc ngủ cùng phòng. Mặt trời chỉ mới ló dạng sau những rặng núi bao chung quanh toà lâu đài. Nó chưa bao giờ là đứa ngủ nhiều. Vậy thì tại sao nó lại trông chờ mình có thể ngủ nhiều hơn một khi đã bị rút tuổi ở một thế giới mà chỉ có quỷ mới biết nơi nào? Nó chui ra khỏi giường, thở dài, nhẹ nhàng tròng vào người bộ đồ duy nhất trên đời mà nó thấy thoải mái, hạ cố vác theo bộ áo chùng đồng phục (tất nhiên là cả thanh Nodachi yêu quý) rồi đi ra khỏi phòng.

Law băng qua phòng sinh hoạt chung lạnh lẽo vắng ngắt (rõ là màu đỏ ở đây cũng chiếm đa số), chui qua cái lỗ chân dung. Bà Béo còn quá ngái ngủ để có thể để ý là đứa nào ra khỏi giường vào cái giờ sớm sủa như vầy. Nó đi dọc các hành lang, các cầu thang xoắn, ngắm các bức tượng, những bộ giáp sắt và chân dung. Tất cả như đang thở cùng một nhịp, cả lâu đài là một con quái vật khổng lồ và cổ xưa đang say ngủ. Nơi đây hứa hẹn sẽ chứa đầy những điều kỳ bí cần được khám phá. Nó đi lòng vòng một hồi cũng đến được Đại Sảnh Đường. Nơi đây như nằm dưới đáy của một cái giếng trời khổng lồ, trần nhà được ếm bùa thông thẳng lên bầu trời mùa thu buổi sớm. Bốn dãy bàn dài của các Nhà và giáo viên vẫn y hệt tối qua với đầy đủ đồ ăn bày biện trên đó. Sự đơn độc không làm Law bận tâm. Vào lúc này thì nó không khác gì một phần thưởng. Ăn sáng giữa một đám con nít chộn rộn sẽ là thứ cuối cùng nó muốn làm. Và bực mình nhất là nó đã hứa sẽ không cho lũ hỗn láo đó mỗi đứa một bài học thích đáng.

Nó vừa kịp xong bữa sáng thì Dumbledore bước vào. Khuôn mặt cụ già luôn mang nụ cười hóm hỉnh quen thuộc.

"Ô, có lẽ ta phải nhường danh hiệu 'Dậy sớm nhất' cho người khác mất rồi. Ta hy vọng con ngủ thẳng cẳng rồi chứ?"

"Vâng, thưa Giáo sư."

"Tốt lắm. Hôm nay con có nhiều việc phải làm lắm. Không phiền nếu con theo ta đến bệnh xá chứ?"

Nó làm gì còn lựa chọn nào khác đâu. Nó theo cụ đến bệnh xá và rồi …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Trong bệnh xá chỉ có 3 chiếc giường có người nằm hay đúng hơn là 3 chiếc giường được ghép lại với nhau với một đống hổ lốn nằm trên đó. Nó phải đấu tranh nội tâm cực kỳ dữ dội để giữ cho bản mặt của mình đủ tiêu chuẩn để được coi là thờ ơ. Bà Pomfrey, người coi sóc bệnh xá nhăn mũi nhìn 'cái đống' nằm trong bệnh xá với vẻ kinh tởm. Nhưng mặt bà có vẻ dãn ra khi thấy cụ Dumbledore bước vào.

"Cụ Dumbledore, thật là phước đức khi cụ tới đây vào giờ này. Bọn chúng cứ rên rỉ từ hôm qua đến giờ làm tôi chẳng yên được. Ít nhất cụ hãy mang tin gì tốt lành đến cho tôi và nói là cụ đã tìm ra cách giải rồi nhé."

"Chị Poppy, đúng là tôi mang đến tin tốt cho chị đây."

Và Law bước vào. Bà y tá nhìn nó như thể trên đầu nó mọc thêm 8 cái xúc tua bạch tuộc. Còn 'cái đống' trên giường thì rú lên khiếp đảm, mà trong đó cái giọng the thé đầy nữ tính của thằng Malfoy vang lên rõ nhất: "Đừng để cái đồ điên khùng ấy lại gần tôi, tôi sẽ nói ba tôi…"

Cụ Dumbledore điềm tĩnh đáp lời: "Trò Malfoy, Law ở đây là để giúp cho trò… ta nói sao nhỉ… à, trở lại tình trạng ban đầu của trò."

"Còn Giáo sư Snape…"

"Ta e rằng Giáo sư cũng bó tay. Chỉ có trò Law ở đây là chìa khoá duy nhất của trò mà thôi."

Lúc này, Law mới lên tiếng: "Tất cả mọi người ra ngoài đợi, không được phép bước vào khi tôi chưa cho phép. Kể cả khi mấy đứa này có la hét mấy cũng không được vào. Nếu làm trái lời tôi thì mấy đứa này chuẩn bị tinh thần cưới nhau đi là vừa, bởi không cách gì có thể làm tụi nó trở lại nguyên vẹn đâu."

Bà Pomfrey lập tức can ngăn: "Đây là bệnh xá của tôi, và tôi có trách nhiệm điều trị cho bệnh nhân của mình. Cụ có chắc để một thằng nhỏ có vũ khí trong phòng bệnh một mình với những người bị chính nó hại là khôn ngoan sao?"

Cụ lên tiếng trước khi nó kịp phản pháo lại: "Trò Law đây đã hứa là sẽ sửa chữa lại những việc mà cậu ấy đã gây ra, cá nhân tôi tin cậu ấy sẽ làm như vậy. Hơn nữa, chị cũng không biết cách chữa cho tụi nhỏ, Poppy. Và việc này để càng lâu thì càng bất tiện, không phải sao?"

Đến đây, bà Pomfrey mới chịu nhượng bộ, cùng cụ Dumbldore ra ngoài. Cụ nháy mắt với nó: "Nhanh và nhẹ nhàng thôi nhé."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Khi còn lại một mình, Law mới chăm chú ngắm nghía kỹ tác phẩm của mình. Và nó phải công nhận cái bộ dạng này hợp với tụi nó hơn bao giờ hết. Ba cái thân (đã tách tứ chi) xếp với nhau thành một hình tam giác. Đầu bị gắn vào bàn toạ, còn tay chân thì cắm ở giữa tam giác, xoè ra như một cái bình hoa quái dị. Cả ba cặp mắt trợn lên nhìn nó như muốn lọt khỏi tròng vì sợ hãi. Và tuyệt nhiên không một cái miệng nào dám mở ra cả.

Law kiếm cái ghế đặt gần nhất, ngồi xuống nhìn vào mặt thằng tóc vàng nhợt nhạt: "Cho dù không hứng lắm, ta cũng sẽ làm thôi. Mày có vẻ như là tên đầu sỏ ấy nhỉ? Ta nói cho biết trước, ở nơi ta sống kẻ mạnh mới là kẻ đứng đầu. Còn những thằng như mày không có đất sống đâu. Và nếu mày còn cố ra lệnh cho ta một lần nữa, mày CHẾT CHẮC."

Và đáp lại thì chỉ có sự im lặng. Có vẻ như nó đánh giá lòng can đảm của lũ này hơi bị cao. Nó tưởng tụi nó sẽ la hét, giẫy giụa hay ít nhất cũng có tí hành động phản kháng nào ấy chứ (dù có cũng không ích gì). Thay vào đó là nhìn ngây như tượng, hoá đá vì nỗi sợ hãi của bản thân. Nó thở dài, làm cho xong vụ này còn làm việc khác.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nó vừa bước một chân khỏi cửa bệnh xá thì bà Pomfrey đã nhào vào phòng. Bà thở ra nhẹ nhõm khi thấy cả ba thằng đều khoẻ mạnh và bình thường. Cụ Dumbledore nói: "Bây giờ con hãy xuống dưới Đại Sảnh Đường. Ở đó Giáo sư McGonagall đang xếp thời khoá biểu cho học sinh năm thứ 3, con hãy chọn các môn học cần thiết. Ta nghĩ là con nhớ đuờng đi chứ?"

"Vâng, thưa Giáo sư."

"Vậy thì con đi đi."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nó xuống tới Đại Sảnh thì mọi người vẫn còn đang ăn. Nó cảm thấy như mỗi bước chân nó đi qua lại thu hút thêm cả một đám những con mắt tò mò. Cô McGonagall đang đứng ở bàn ăn nhà Gryffindor, phát thời khóa biểu cho các học sinh. Thấy Law, môi bà mím chặt đầy giận dữ, như thể nhắc nó nhớ là bà vẫn chưa quen cái trò hỗn láo của nó hồi đêm hôm qua. Nhưng nó cóc thèm quan tâm.

Cái thời khóa biểu của nó nhanh chóng được thông qua với các môn Bùa chú, Biến hình, Độc dược, Lịch sử Pháp thuật, Phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám, Thảo dược học, Thiên văn học, Chăm sóc sinh vật huyền bí, Số học. Hơi bị nhiều môn nhưng nó nghĩ là nó sẽ xoay sở được.

Cô McGonagall vừa đi khỏi thì cặp sinh đôi nhà Weasley tới. Cả hai đứa chạy lại cầm tay nó bắt lịa lịa.

"Tụi này nghe nói bồ gây sự với cô McGonagall tối qua đúng không? Chuyện này thiệt đúng là…"

" … hết sẩy, tuyệt cú mèo." Cặp sing đôi tiếp lời nhau, như vẫn làm xưa nay. "Tao không nghĩ tao còn may mắn sống để chứng kiến ngày hôm nay."

" Cả tụi này mà còn ớn nữa là…"

"Coi bộ nó sẽ là người bạn đồng hành thú vị hơn thằng Ronnie mũi thò lò."

Và rồi thằng Ron từ đâu xen vào: "Và các anh nghĩ ai cung cấp cái thông tin ấy cho các anh?"

"Tất nhiên là Ron bé bỏng rùi, nhưng nói thật với mày là cung cấp thông tin thì chưa đủ ngầu đâu." Cặp sinh đôi đồng thanh. "Thôi tụi này đi nha, còn một đống việc phải làm nữa." Cả hai chạy biến đi, để Ron đứng đằng sai kêu oai oái: "Ai là bé Ron hả?"

Ron ngồi xuống bàn lấy cho mình hai cái trứng ốp la, quay ra nhìn nó ngưỡng mộ: "Bồ là người duy nhất mình biết đi ăn sáng không bị lạc ngày đầu tiên vào học đấy. Mà bồ nên nghiêm túc nghĩ lại việc mặc áo màu vàng-đỏ đi. Mình không muốn tụi Hufflepuff nhận xằng bồ đâu."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hơi ngắn nhưng mong các bạn ủng hộ.


	7. Chapter 7

Xin lỗi tất cả các bạn độc giả, mình dạo này quá bận với lịch học như núi rồi vài chuyện bực mình vẩn vơ mà không có thời gian viết lách, làm các bạn đợi lâu. Chân thành cảm ơn 3 bạn đã ấn vào nút Fav và Follow của truyện này (dù vô tình hay cố ý đi chăng nữa). Xin lỗi lần nữa vì đã làm mọi người thất vọng.

J.K. Rowling, nữ tác giả tuyệt vời của bộ truyện Harry Potter đầy cảm hứng đã ra mắt trang web Pottermore chính thức từ năm ngoái. Mình mới tham gia. Khi gặp Nón phân loại, nó bảo mình vào Slytherin (thật 100% lun, ko tin lên đó xem thử, account của mình là DreamSkull22266). Chắc bây giờ mình phải cẩn thận hơn khi viết fic chửi nhà Rắn rồi. Hehehe.

Có một điều mình cần giải thích đó là môn Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám có tên tiếng Anh là Defense Against Dark Arts, viết tắt là DADA. Bạn nào biết rồi thì lơ câu này đi nghen.

Ý tưởng của fic này đến từ hai bộ truyện của 2 tác giả mình cực kỳ ngưỡng mộ J.K. Rowling và Eiichiro Oda. Chúc các bạn năm mới vui vẻ.

WYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWY

**CHAPTER 7: ĐỜI HỌC SINH LÚC VUI LÚC CHÁN**

Một tuần đã trôi qua kể từ khi Law nhập học Hogwarts. Nhưng thời gian chẳng những không làm dịu đi cái việc thiên hạ bàn tán về nó mỗi khi nó đi ngang qua mà còn có chiều hướng tăng lên một cách chóng mặt. Bây giờ đang là tiết đầu của ngày thứ Hai, giờ Lịch sử Pháp thuật. Đây đúng là một trong những thứ nhảm nhí nhất, vô bổ nhất, mất thời gian nhất mà nó từng làm, và nó không thể tin được là tại sao nó lại đồng ý học cái môn này. Ông thầy chỉ vào lớp, nói triền miên về những trận chiến ngu ngốc của người khổng lồ với mấy đứa yêu tinh. Còn đám học sinh thì chỉ cần nghe đến câu thứ ba thì đã nằm dài ra bàn. Đến cả nó, đường đường là một thuyền trưởng hải tặc, mà cũng phải cố gắng lắm để giữ cho bản thân tỉnh táo. "Mới sáng đầu tuần mà đã như thế này…", nó ngao ngán nghĩ. Cái hay của môn này là nó chỉ có một tiết. Chuông reng lên báo hiệu kết thúc giờ học, nhưng đối với tụi học sing thì không khác gì đồng hồ báo thức. Law uể oải xách cặp lên lớp Thảo Dược Học.

"Ít ra thì cái này còn có chút ích lợi", làm một phẫu thuật gia thì đương nhiên không thể thiếu thuốc men rồi. Tuy hồi trước nó chỉ toàn mua thảo dược sẵn ở mấy cửa hàng, nhưng có thêm chút kinh nghiệm phòng thân cũng chẳng sao.

Sau giờ nghỉ ngắn là đến lớp Độc dược. Nó không muốn thừa nhận nhưng đây có lẽ là thứ duy nhất nó thấy đáng để tham gia. Lão già khó ưa Snape ngay bữa đầu tiên đã gây khó dễ với nó rồi. Mấy lần nó nghĩ lão sẽ làm trò gì đó khiêu khích nó gây lộn nhưng ráng nhịn, chắc lão ngán cái thỏa thuận của nó với cụ hiệu trưởng. Bản thân Law cũng mấy lần tính ăn thua đủ với lão ta, mà thế là thiếu khôn ngoan khi mục tiêu vẫn còn chưa thực hiện được. Nó đồng ý học Hogwarts để có đường về, không phải gây chuyện đánh nhau với mấy đứa tóc bóng nhờn. Một chút rắc rối luôn làm cho cuộc sống thú vị hơn.

Tiết đầu môn này tuần trước, nó với đám học sinh vào tầng hầm ngồi. Học sinh Gryffindor lại học chung với Slytherin. (Law thấy chuyện này rõ là cố tình khi mà hai nhà ghét nhau bị xếp học chung với nhau tới 4,5 lớp). Qua kẽ mắt nó thấy thằng Malfoy với đám tùy tùng cố chọn chỗ ngồi càng xa nó càng tốt. "Thằng hèn", nó cười thầm. Bất thình lình Snape tông cửa đi vào đánh một cái "Rầm". Cả lớp nhao nhao lặng phắt như tờ. Ổng bước lên bục giảng, áo chùng đen bay phất phơ. "Lão với đám hải quân có cùng gu thời trang à?". Snape đứng trên lướt đôi mắt đen lạnh lẽo qua mặt cả lũ học trò ngồi dưới, sau cùng dừng lại trên mặt nó.

Lão mở đầu giờ học với bài thuyết trình bằng giọng nhừa nhựa chán ngắt: "Năm nay là năm thứ ba các trò học ở đây. Như các trò cũng biết mỗi năm bài học lại càng khó hơn năm trước, và ta chỉ chấp nhận những đứa đạt được tiêu chuẩn cao nhất trong môn này, chứ không phải mấy đứa đầu bò." Lão ngưng một lúc để lũ học trò ngồi dưới nuốt ực một cái rồi tiếp. "Chắc ai cũng biết chúng ta có thêm thành viên mới năm nay, trò Trafalgar. Ta mong trò có đủ kỹ năng để theo học và thể hiện khá hơn mấy màn trình diễn thê thảm của trò Longbottom."

Mặt Neville tái đi. Law nghiêng người qua hỏi thằng Ron: "Năm nào cũng dông dài thế này hả?" Thằng đó không trả lời, chỉ lắc đầu ngoầy ngoậy khiếm đảm. Snape trừng mắt, gọi giật: "Trafalgar, tên Latin của cây bạc hà và tác dụng của nó trong pha chế Độc dược?"

Mấy câu này đúng là trò trẻ con, nó đã dành cả tháng trời ở nhà Dursley nghiên cứu quyển Độc dược căn bản lớp 3 còn gì. "Tên Mentha Piperita, có tác dụng ngăn những phản ứng phụ gây ra bởi vài loại độc dược như ca hát quá đà, véo mũi,…"

Đám Slytherin nhìn thất vọng, Gryffindor thì trợn mắt, không chừng nhà mình lại rước thêm một đứa mọt sách như Hermione. Lão Snape nhìn nó khó hiểu, nhưng rồi cũng buông tha sau một lúc không thấy chỗ nào có thể bắt bẻ được. Sau đó tụi nó bị giao pha chế Độc dược Co rút. Nó hoàn thành truớc tiên. Lão thấy Law ngồi dựa lưng ghế ngủ thì lừ lừ tiến đến, âm khí bay ngút trời, bụng bảo dạ: "Phen này tao bắt thóp mày con ơi." Hồi lâu săm soi không kết quả lão tiu nghỉu bỏ đi bắt nạt thằng Longbottom.

Không may mắn như nó, Neville coi bộ sắp mở hàng nung chảy cái vạc đầu tiên của nó năm nay (khởi đầu cho cả tá vạc khác). Từng cuộn khói xám ngoét thi nhau bay lên từ miệng vạc cùng với một mùi mà nó khá chắc là mùi trứng thối với bồn cầu chưa giật. Đám khói lâu lâu lại xẹt tia lửa điện, khiến xấp giấy da để trên bàn nó bắt lửa đang âm ỉ cháy. Ông Snape ném một cái nhìn khinh bỉ vào cái vạc rồi vẫy nhẹ đũa phép, đám khói lửa biến mất, làm hiện ra Neville hiện ra, mặt dính bụi tro xám còn hơn cả cái chất lỏng đang dần vón cục dưới đáy vạc. Làm như Nevile cần thêm sự chú ý, ổng cất cao giọng hạ nhục nó ngay giữa lớp, rồi trừ điểm nó, cả đứa ngồi cạnh nữa, vì không chịu giúp Neville trong giờ thực hành. Kẻ nắm quyền chẳng bao giờ đối xử công bằng với người dưới quyền cả. Nó nhận thấy mấy đứa bạn Sư tử của nó nhìn Snape chằm chằm đầy căm phẫn nhưng chẳng ai phản đối. Snape nổi tiếng không phải vì lòng khoan dung, cong bằng.

Thoát ra khỏi căn hầm ngột ngạt đầy mùi thuốc pha chế bậy bạ quả là việc phước đức. Mấy thứ kia học cũng nhàm nhàm. Nó trễ học mấy đứa kia tới 2 năm, giờ phải bò ra học bù. Cứ rảnh là nó lại vô thư viện hay chạy đi gặp giáo viên đến mức đám Ravenclaw tưởng nó đi đút lót giáo viên. Còn nó thì bị đặt tới mấy cái biệt danh lúc trước từng bị gán cho Hermione. Cái lạ là môn DADA (Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám) thì mất tiết không có người dạy.

WYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWY

Thế mà nó cũng ráng cậm cự hết tháng 9. Tháng 10 đến mang theo một tin chẳng biết là vui hay buồn: Bộ Pháp thuật cử người đến nhận chức giáo viên môn DADA. Một cái tít khá bự chạy trên trang đầu của tờ Nhật báo Tiên tri:

_**BỘ PHÁP THUẬT VỚI NỀN GIÁO DỤC: NÊN HAY KHÔNG VIỆC BỔ NHIỆM GIÁO SƯ MỚI**_

"_Nhằm kết thúc sự gián đoạn trong việc giáo dục học sinh trường Hogwarts trong việc học, và vì Hiệu trưởng – cụ Albus Dumbledore không tìm được người nhận chức giáo viên môn Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám năm nay, Bộ đã chỉ định người nhận việc này. Sự kiện này gây ngạc nhiên trong cộng đồng Pháp thuật: Hogwarts chưa từng bị Bộ can thiệp trong hơn 700 năm qua. Ông Bộ trưởng phát biểu về quyết định gây sốc này của mình với phóng viên của bổn báo: _

"_Tôi vui mừng thông báo với quý vị phụ huynh rằng tôi đã may mắn tìm được người đủ tiêu chuẩn để nhận dạy môn Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám ở Trường đào tạo Pháp thuật và Ma thuật Hogwarts. Tôi hy vọng thông tin sẽ làm yên lòng quý vị về sự giáo dục của con em họ ở trường. Người này hoàn toàn đáp ứng tiêu chuẩn của Bộ và sẽ bắt đầu công việc nàu từ ngày 1 tháng Mười."_

_Nhưng nhiều người nghĩ rằng Cornelius Fudge chỉ đang tạo dựng thêm quyền lực cho bản thân, và quản lí sự phát triển của các pháp sư trẻ dường như chỉ là bước dạo đầu. Liệu đây có phải là bước đi khôn ngoan không khi mà số người ủng hộ ông đã giảm đến con số kỷ lục sau vụ thảm sát ở Bộ ba năm trước?"_

Law gấp tờ báo lại và nghe giọng của Hermione ở phía đối diện. "Trường đang bị can thiệp, nhân viên của Bộ đến đây không thể là điều tốt được." Nó cũng biết là cái môn DADA là môn xúi quẩy không ai nhận, mỗi năm một người dạy từ trước khi nó đến đây, nhưng chuyện Bộ làm thì chắc là lần đầu. Mọi thứ đang thay đổi quanh đây, mà có lẽ nguyên nhân chính là sự xuất hiện đột ngột của nó.

Cả trường bây giờ lại chỉ xì xầm mỗi chuyện ai là con người bí mật nhận chức DADA, còn nó thì trở thành đồ hết mode bị quăng vào một góc. Nó có thể để ý thấy trong bữa ăn, các giáo sư trò chuyện căng thẳng hơn bình thường. "Không khéo đến khi có người đến dạy thì cả trường phát điên mất rồi", Law nghĩ. Một khi có chính quyền nhúng vào thì chuyện không thể nào gọi là 'chơi' được. Thông tin bí ẩn này kết cục cũng được giải mã vào bữa tối ngày 30 tháng Chín.

WYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWY

Sau buổi học Chăm sóc Sinh vật Huyền bí ngoài trời bữa đó, tụi nó đi ngang qua Tiền sảnh, thấy cụ Dumbledore đang nói chuyện với một bà lạ hoắc. Law không thể nào thấy được rõ mặt vì cái bóng cao lêu khuêu của cụ chắn hết tầm nhìn. Nó chẳng để tâm lắm, đi thẳng về phòng sinh hoạt chung để tắm trước bữa ăn tối.

Bước vào Đại Sảnh ngồi vào chỗ của nó cạnh nhóm Ron và Hermione ở bàn Gryffindor, hai đứa và cũng như cả cái trường đang thì thào chỉ chỏ lên bàn giáo viên. Ở đó cái vị trí bên tay trái cụ Hiệu trưởng mà Snape hay ngồi, lại có một mụ phù thủy vừa mập vừa lùn (lùn đến độ chắc chỉ có giáo sư Flitwick dạy Bùa chú là thấp hơn), còn lão Snape bị đẩy qua kế bên mặt bất bình. Mụ có khuôn mặt bành bạnh, cặp mắt nhìn như đang cố gắng mở to làm duyên nhưng kết quả thì trông như tròng mắt lồi ra khỏi tròng. Trên mái tóc nhìn như dây kẽm gai màu kim loại gắn một cái nơ hồng nhí nhảnh muốn ói. Cái miệng môi mỏng với khóe miệng kéo cao hơn người bình thường. Tổng kết cái vẻ ngoài này của mụ đầu Law chỉ nháng lên một chữ: "Cóc".

Mụ đang làm bộ nói chuyện say sưa với cụ Dumbledore, nhưng cặp mắt ốc ngồi thì láo liên đảo qua đảo lại khắp Đại Sảnh. Cụ Dumbledore chờ cho học sinh đến đông đủ mới đứng lên phát biểu. Ngay khi cụ đứng mọi âm thanh lắng lại chờ đợi.

"Các con có thể thấy đây không phải là một bữa ăn tối bình thường nên ta có vài điều muốn nói. Ta hứa sẽ nói nhanh trước khi mọi người gục hết xuống bàn vì suy nhược." Cụ dừng một lát, ánh mắt ấm áp nhìn từng học trò một. "Mọi người chú ý, hôm nay chúng ta có một vị khách đặc biệt, người sẽ bổ sung vào vị trí còn thiếu của chúng ta trong giáo ban, giáo viên môn DADA, giáo sư Dolores Umbridge."

Mụ chắc còn đang chọc chọc bộ móng tay hồng kinh dị nên không thấy mọi người đang vỗ tay chào mừng mình. Mà mụ chẳng cần để ý làm gì khi chỉ có mỗi cụ Dumbledore vỗ tay nhiệt tình. Tất cả học sinh và các giáo sư còn lại chỉ vỗ vài cái lấy lệ với vẻ mặt hình sự không thể tả, nhất là giáo sư McGonagall, môi bà mím chặt, cơ gò má căng cứng.

Cụ Hiệu trưởng như không hề hay biết cái không khí nặng nề đang lởn vởn trong phòng, vui vẻ tiếp: "Bây giờ hãy để…" Giáo sư chưa nói hết câu thì vang lên tiếng tằng hắng lố bịch. Mọi cái đầu đều quay ngang tìm kiếm nguồn của cái âm thanh đó, mụ Umbridge đứng lên cất giọng eo éo như giả tiếng con gái mới lớn:

"Tôi có thể ngắt lời ông không, ông Hiệu trưởng?" Không đợi cụ đồng ý, mụ phăm phăm rời khỏi chỗ tiếp quản cái bục. Giờ nó mới thấy phần thân dưới của mụ. Mụ quá lùn nên chẳng có gì khác biệt giữa khi đứng với khi ngồi. Mụ mặc bộ áo chùng màu hồng phấn xù lông, ton sur ton với cái nơ trên đầu. Cái miệng nhìn như hàm cóc nở thành nụ cười giả tạo màu mè, rồi từ đó lại phát ra cái giọng chướng tai. Nó có thể thất mấy đứa chung quanh hơi giật mình. Chắc tụi nó tưởng mụ sẽ kêu ộp ộp thay vì nói tiếng Anh. Mấy người khác trong giáo ban thoáng phẫn nộ. Cặp lông mày của giáo sư McGonagall nhíu khít lại thành một đường thẳng, mấy giáo sư khác người thì nhướn mày người thì miệng há hốc ra. Luật bất thành văn: Không ai được ngắt lời cụ Hiệu trưởng khi cụ phát biểu.

"Cảm ơn ông Hiệu trưởng vì lời chào đón tử tế." Law không thể nào ngăn được sự ghê tởm cùng với cái rùng mình chạy dọc sống lưng, mà đó là nó đã nghe mấy gã okama ở Vương quốc Đồng tính Kamabakka nói rồi đó!

"Trở lại nơi đây thì thật là hay khi được thấy những khuôn mặt bé bỏng vui tươi ngước nhìn lại tôi." Nó liếc chung quanh. Sự vui tươi đâu không thấy chỉ thấy mấy trăm cặp mắt ngó trừng trừng. Chả ai thích bị nói như trẻ con đang học mẫu giáo. Có mấy đứa cười khẩy nhạo báng. Mụ cóc tằng hắng, mọi người lại im lặng.

"Bộ Pháp thuật luôn coi vấn đề giáo dục các pháp sư và phù thủy trẻ như vấn đề quan trọng hàng đầu." Mụ phát biểu như cái máy, đều đều tẻ ngắt. "Tài năng hiếm hoi mà các em có được nhờ bẩm sinh sẽ thành vô dụng nếu không được trau dồi và bồi dưỡng bằng sự dạy dỗ cẩn thận…" Đến đây thì đầu óc Law cũng bỏ nó mà đi rồi. Bây giờ nó thà nghe lũ Tenryuubito phát biều còn sướng hơn, ít nhất lâu lâu cũng chêm thêm mấy tiếng hay ho như "lũ mọi dân", "sâu bọ"… Mẫy đứa khác cũng như nó, mắt lơ đãng ngó ra ngoài trời mây đen không trăng.

"… sự tiến bộ chỉ vì bản thân sự tiến bộ cần phải được ngăn cản, vì truyền thống đã được thử thách và kiểm nghiệm của chúng ta không thường xuyên đòi hỏi sự cháp vá. Vì vậy một sự cân bằng giữa mới và cũ, giữa cố định và thay đổi, giữa truyền thống và canh tân… lỗi thời và lạc hậu cần phải được loại bỏ." Đúng chóc đoạn Law cần nghe. Chính phủ cho dù ở thế giới nào đi chăng nữa cũng như nhau cả thôi. Sự can thiệp vào công việc của dân chúng để ngăn chặn những tư tưởng không phù hợp và các phần tử nổi loạn, ngay từ trong trứng nước, khi còn ngồi ghế nhà trường. Nó muốn xem mụ này sẽ làm ăn thế nào đây. Nói cho cùng nó cũng không thuộc dạng biết cụp đuôi vâng lời.

Bài diễn văn kéo dài cả thiên niên kỷ mới kết thúc. Đám học sinh còn lơ mơ, đây đó mấy cái đầu gục thẳng trên mặt bàn. Bên cạnh nó, Ron bắt đầu ngáy. Chuyện này chỉ kết thúc khi đồ ăn bắt đầu xuất hiện một cách thần kỳ trên bộ đồ ăn bằng vàng bóng loáng. "Mọi thứ cũng bắt đầu sôi động rồi đây".

WYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWY WYWYWYWYWYWY


End file.
